Broken souls
by Miss Wong
Summary: Ayato Kirishima está enamorado, y nunca funcionará, y lo sabe. Pero espera y lo acepta porque, ¿de qué otra manera podría tener el cielo? Hinami es el cielo, claro está. Y Ayato merece ir al infierno. Ayahina. Viñeta.


**«Muñeca** »

Sui Ishida, etcétera etcétera.

 **Summary:  
**

Ayato Kirishima está enamorado, y nunca funcionará, y lo sabe. Pero espera y lo acepta porque, ¿de qué otra manera podría tener el cielo? Hinami es el cielo, claro está. Y Ayato merece ir al infierno. Ayahina. Viñeta.

* * *

 **#Notasquetodosaman(?):**

 _¿Soy la única que escucha Glassy Sky cuando escribe algo de TG? Es taaaaan relajante._

* * *

 _ **—o—**_

(Ayato Kirishima es un imbécil).

(Ayato Kirishima está enamorado), y nunca funcionará, y lo sabe. Pero espera y lo acepta porque, ¿de qué otra manera podría tener el cielo? (Hinami es el cielo), claro está. Y Ayato merece ir al infierno, al menos según su propio criterio. No se considera un buen muchacho, no cree haber logrado nada destacable en su corta vida y las pocas cosas buenas que hizo por su hermana fueron a la distancia, y ella tal vez nunca lo supo. El infierno y el cielo no pueden coexistir, tal vez durante un tiempo, hasta que el destino decida cual de los dos (fuego y agua) ganará. Pero sorprendentemente, Ayato descubre que el cielo de Hinami es _muy_ cómodo.

Tal vez no es algo mal con él. (Tal vez es solo Hinami).

En un principio Ayato piensa que se ha vuelto loco, (que mirarla durante horas es enfermizo). Y lo es pero, aún así, pasa (y _cómo_ pasa). Después lo acepta y lo sabe y lo asume y sufre con ello, y se lo calla. (Como era de esperar). Porque él no es un muchacho normal y humano, uno que asistiría a clases con el sonrojo extraviado en la garganta y que al llegar a casa se dejaría caer en el sofá junto a su hermana para susurrarle un confundido «me gusta alguien, me gusta _mucho_ » y esperar un consejo femenino. Porque Eto solo sabe burlarse junto a Noro y no hay nadie dentro de ese horrible lugar que esté dispuesto a escucharlo seriamente, y pedir un consejo es de nenazas, él ya es un hombre; no necesita de nadie.

(Hinami, en cambio, se siente más sola que nunca).

(y ella sí _necesita_ alguien). Porque aunque Eto envuelve su brazo a su alrededor y la lleva a recorrer los alrededores con una sonrisa burlona y unos ojos amables, Hinami sabe que no lo son realmente. Porque Noro le aterra igual que los monstruos que habitaban en los libros de terror que Kaneki le enseñaba a leer, Takizawa está loco y Tatara se encuentra demasiado ocupado como para siquiera notar su presencia, entonces Hinami se sienta en un rincón mientras un río de lágrimas le humedecen las mejillas.

(pero él aparece).

Hinami no necesita pensárselo dos veces para reconocerlo. Es _tan_ parecido a ella.

—Eres jodidamente fastidiosa, lloriquear es lo único que sabes hacer, eres como un dolor en el culo. Estúpida niña...

Su boca sucia y esa expresión de haber estado oliendo mierda constante detuvieron su llanto. Lo miró, parpadeando en el silencio, entonces su risa infantil se entremezcló con la soledad de esa habitación y los latidos de un corazón que Ayato creía muerto hicieron presión contra su pecho. Es sobresaltos y fascinación, (el pájaro que mira a la serpiente) y cuando ve a Hinami ve a una triste paloma y nada más.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

La delicada paloma no deja de reír, sus lágrimas abandonando la tristeza para dar paso a una felicidad casi exagerada. Su estómago duele y por un instante desea que Touka esté allí para presenciar la escena, le causaría mucha gracia.

—L-Lo siento, es q-que... tu cara enojada es igual a la de tu hermana —dice, riendo, y Ayato no lo entiende. Simplemente _no_ —. Es un alivio.

Entonces Hinami ya no se siente tan sola pero Ayato ni siquiera sabe como se supone que debe sentirse. Hinami es vida, vida a primera vista, con su melena chocolate sobre sus hombros tan frágiles (tan frágil ella, quebradiza, que parece que fuera a romperse). Después es una voz aguda y cantarina (risa de pajarito y corazón de niña). Hinami es pasos apresurados por los pasillos, un corazón roto que busca un cirujano y una sonrisa amable para todos, incluso para esos que no la merecen (como él. Él no merece nada). No es lo suficientemente buena para que Eto sonría a través de la mesa o ese pobre lastimero de Takizawa entreabra la boca con expresión embobada. (Ni para que Ayato respire, viva y sobreviva).

Es un alivio, porque él es bueno con ella. Y porque en numerosas ocasiones la ha escuchado cuando, sumida en la desesperación de hablar con alguien de sus libros (como lo hacía con Kaneki), ella le comenta vagamente la bonita actitud de uno de sus personajes favoritos de la historia. De ser otra persona Ayato la habría enviado al demonio, no necesita libros de papel que ilusionen sobre un mundo artificial que no es real, pero Hinami no es otra persona. Los une su hermana, un sufrimiento, la soledad...

(y algo más) que Ayato no se atreve a confesar, amar es destruir y sabe lo miserable que es su estúpida hermana por haber amado tanto a alguien, ¿y qué trajo eso como consecuencia? El olvido, su nombre borrado y unos ojos que ni siquiera reconocen su nombre. No puede ser tan débil como ella... no puede, no _debe._

Hinami es un atardecer y un amanecer, pero desde hace días el sol no aparece.

(Y los corazones dejan de latir).

No está. _No está_. _Él_ la tiene, está en sus malditas garras y Ayato quiere partirle el cuello a Takizawa por reírse. ¿Cómo se atreve, maldito desgraciado? Una flor nació en el desierto y cuando fue arrancada nadie se atrevió a recuperarla. ¿Cómo podían siquiera...? Ayato se siente tan indignado que abandona la habitación y camina y suspira y gruñe con pesadez, no hay nada que él pueda hacer al respecto y cualquier acción guiada por el impulso podría _matarla_ , él no quiere eso. Contiene la respiración, porque aunque Hinami es fuerte, mucho más fuerte ahora, aún lleva grabada en su mente la imagen de una muchacha llorando tímidamente y simplemente no lo soporta.

(Solo hay un nombre en su boca). Uno que quema y duele y arde, uno que parece encontrarse en todas partes. Ayato mira a cualquier lugar y encuentra algo que le recuerda a ella. Hinami es el lado secreto que nadie visita, el que él oculta y que sí, hace daño y nunca se olvida.

* * *

 **Me encantan.** Son otp.

Me encanta que Ayato, siendo tan arisco como es y tan desinteresado de todo, muestre preocupación por Hinami. Es ese típico personaje que aparenta ser hdp y por dentro es toda una nenaza melosa y enamoradiza. El típico _ladro mucho pero no muerdo_. El típico _mi hermana es una idiota pero la amo en silencio_ (?). En fin, es un amorcito lindo, solo un adolescente medio rebelde que quiere hacerse el chico malo, las hormonas nos enloquecen a todos, al parecer esos **103 huesos** rotos le hicieron reaccionar. Ahora solo falta que le **devuelva el favor a Haise** , a ver si con un par de roturas recuerda a Touka de una **puta vez maldita sea que se la pasa pensando en ella preguntándose si anda en una cita por qué en lugar de gastar el tiempo no le hace una visita y la invita a salir y enhasdasdgasdhkabdshdujw**. # yameenojé #toukenfeels

Anyways, ¿vieron como terminó el último capítulo de TG? UTA Y HAISE, HAISE Y UTA... Ishida es del diablo.

Sorry, ando con los feels muy altos. Esta semana hay capítulo de Snk, el sábado Uta y Haise, y bebí mucha coca-cola, el azucar me pone dizzy.

¿ **Reviews,** gente hermosa?

 _ **—Mel.**_


End file.
